


Rays of Light

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: He thanked God for her everyday.For Day 8 of the February Writing Prompt Challenge - Dance With Me





	Rays of Light

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend clicking the link in the first paragraph!

All the furniture was messily pushed back against the wall, the center of the floor spacious and open. Kaede had just finished setting up the [CD player](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v3s8th32iE), shutting it closed and pressing play. She turned to look back at Shuichi and giggled. The boy gave a light smile and flushed at the way she twirled excitedly in her dress. It was a light lavender, silk soft, and it complemented her skin tone beautifully. He thanked God for her everyday.

 

He held out his hand, and she took it quickly, almost in sync with the music as it started. Shuichi pulled her closer and in turn, she rested her head in the crease of his neck. Her breathing felt hot against his skin, and his cheeks warmed. He heard her quietly humming along with the quiet melody of the piano. 

 

“You’re so warm, Shuichi.” She whispered lightly in his ear and his grip around her waist tightened. They swayed softly, joining the rhythm of the music. Shuichi felt the calm thumping of his heart against his chest, how it seemed to soften and flutter just the right way around her. He shut his eyes closed and just listened. To the music, to her breathing, to her heartbeat. He never wanted it to end.

 

Kaede soon began to quietly harmonize with the music and Shuichi had found yet another thing to love about her. Her voice was heaven, quiet, light, beautiful. He loved her. He loved her so much.

 

The music slowed, the piano keys becoming lighter until they faded altogether. She raised her head and pressed a quiet kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I love you, Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lord and Savior take me away from the Nier Automata ost because MY GOD CITY RUINS/RAYS OF LIGHT IS SUCH A GOOD SONG
> 
> also, hey take a really short fluff that almost ended up being angst.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
